


Times Two

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	1. Chapter 1

Negan’s lips crashed against the smooth, pink lips of his current fling. Brandy, Brianna, he couldn’t remember right then. Not like it really mattered. His hand moved down her side, gripping her thigh. She was currently down to just her lace panties, his pants undone, belt through the hoops, the metal brushing her side where it hung.

She nipped his lip, her red nails running down his back just hard enough to be felt. His eyes met hers, a playful smirk on his face as he kissed down her neck, to her chest. His scruff brushed her skin as he moved. Negan looked up at her from just above the band of her underwear when his doorbell rang. Sighing, he shook his head. “They can fuck off.” He nipped at her skin, making her giggle.

“Then get ta, work, mista big shot.” She teased, her strong New York accent making him twitch in his pants. It suited her- almost as much as lying in his bed.

He chuckled. “With pleasure, baby girl.” His forehead came to rest on her lower stomach when there was a loud pounding on his door. “Who the fuck?” He groaned, moving so that he was kneeling.

“It’s the police! Open the door!” Came a booming voice. 

“What the hell is this shit about?!” He growled, getting up. “Stay put, baby girl, I’ll be right back.”

She nodded, watching him walk out the bedroom door, not bothering to fix his pants, or to shut the door.

He made his way quickly down the stairs, his bare feet hitting the cool tiling of the front, just as the pounding started again. “Calm the fuck down.” He snapped. Finally, he opened the door, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yeah?” His eyes looked between the three officers, their car lights flashing in his driveway. “And are the lights really needed?” He motioned.

“Are you Negan?” The female officer asked.

“I can be anything you’d like, sweetheart.” He smirked at her, earning an eye roll.

Next, the taller, male officer spoke. “You are the only living relative of Claudia and Y/F/N Y/L/N.” Negan furrowed his brows at the man, clearly not knowing what was going on. Instead of saying more, the two officers in front stepped to the side, revealing to little girls. They had dark hair, and were identical. The one on the left was wearing a light blue dress, and the one on the right was wearing the same dress, but in a pale purple. They were holding hands, the other hand clutching stuffed animals. The one in blue had a cat, and the one in purple had a dog.

He could see the straps of backpacks, and then spotted the tiny suitcases at their sides. “I don’t know who you have me confused with, but I have no idea who they are. I don’t have any kids.”

“Here.” the female officer handed him a manilla envelope. “They’re three years old, and everything else you need is in there. Including the paperwork that names you their legal guardian.”

“Wait a fuckin’ minute.” He shook his head. “I didn’t sign anything agreeing to this.”

“Everything’s in order. Including your signature.” She smirked, amused at this turn of events. “Have a good evening.”

The little girls looked up at him, and he swallowed. “Wait a minute. Which one is which?!” He called out after the police officers, who he could hear laughing. It wasn’t like he wasn’t known to law enforcement. He was a defense lawyer, so of course his name was known. “Fuck.” He grumbled, looking back down to the three year olds.

“Babe? You comin’ back ta bed?”

Negan glanced over his shoulder, seeing her standing there in just her underwear, one hand on her hip, the other on the banister. He licked his lips, but one of the girls whining snapped his attention back to them. “What’s wrong, kid?”

The one in blue made a face. “I hafta pee!” She did that little dance that kids did.

“Shit. Uh, yeah, follow me.” He let them in.

“You didn’t say ya had kids!” She grinned. “They’re so cute! Let me get somethin’ on, and I’ll be right back!”

He didn’t argue, simply nodded as he shut the door. He moved through the house, hearing their little feet run after him. There had never been any kids in his house. Ever. Now he was expected to just raise two? Two girls?! Who thought that was a good idea? “Bathroom’s right here.” He pointed.

“Thank you, mister.” She told him, running in, leaving him with her sister.

Feeling eyes on him, he looked nervously at the one in purple. “Can I help you?”

“I’m Y/N.” You said quietly. “Do I call you daddy?” With that one question, his face paled, feeling like he’d been punched in the gut. Life was about to get a whole lot harder.


	2. Three

“I’m Y/N.” You said quietly. “Do I call you daddy?” With that one question, his face paled, feeling like he’d been punched in the gut. Life was about to get a whole lot harder.

A squealing was heard as Negan’s fling for the night came rushing down the stairs. “She is gorgeous. What’s ya name, sweetie?” She crouched in front of you, wearing nothing more than her underwear and the shirt that Negan had been wearing.

Your Y/E/C eyes went from her, to Negan, and back. “Y/N.” You told her quietly. “Are you gonna be my mommy?” Your head tilted to the side.

She blushed. “Uh, ya hungry? How about I go make ya girls somethin’ to eat?” Without waiting for you to answer, she got up and scurried to find the kitchen.

The bathroom door open and Claudia stepped out, smoothing her dress. “Thank you, mister.” She told him.

Negan groaned, running his hand down his face. “You guys like tv, right?” What kid didn’t? It was like the one thing they all had in common.

“Mommy didn’t let us.” Claudia told him.

“Well, I ain’t your ‘ _mommy_ ’, follow me.” He snapped, turning towards his living room, and motioning for them to follow. Negan could hear their little feet behind him, and it was the most disturbing sound for him to hear in his home. You looked around the room as he made his way in. “Park it.” He pointed to the couch. You and Claudia took off your bags and dropped them wherever before climbing up. Once it was on some cartoons, he turned to look at the pair of you. “I’m going to look over these papers in my office. Do. Not. Move.” His face was stern.

“Yes, mister.” You said at the same time, giving him the creeps.

* * *

He was sitting at his large desk, paperwork spread out in front of him. His fingers were massaging his temples as his elbows rested on the table. Brandy or whatever her name was had run out for food, which was a small blessing.

Leaning back, he let out a sigh, and closed his eyes. Just to sit up straight when he heard loud heavy metal, moaning, and then a high pitched scream . He darted out of his chair, and to the living room. Both of you were staring at the tv, wide eyed. You looked up at him when he snatched the remote, shutting off the tv. “I think she needs a doctor.” You told him, referring to the woman you’d just seen killed on whatever horror movie that had been.

“I told you not to move!”

“I wanted to watch something else.” You told him, he hadn’t said anything about changing the channel.

Negan shook his head. “Follow me. Now.” He ground out, walking from the living room. “Grab your bags.” He added as an afterthought. Both of you did that and ran after him. Once in his office, he sighed. “You like to color?”

Both of you grinned, nodding. “Sit over there, and I’ll see if I have anything you can use.” He motioned to another part of the room. His eyes followed the two of you as you sat on the floor, and didn’t move until he was sure you wouldn’t touch anything.

“I miss mommy.” Claudia whined, rubbing her eyes as she started to cry.

He froze. “Oh, don’t cry kid.” What the hell was he supposed to do? He didn’t handle kids. Ever. “Uh, if I give you $10, will ya stop?” Money worked on kids from what he knew. However, judging by the looks on your faces, that wasn’t right. “ _Shit_ , I don’t know what the fuck you want.”

Her eyebrows went up. “You said two bad words!” She whispered. “You gonna be in trouble.” There was a touch of concern in her voice, which amused him.

Negan had skimmed everything- except your mother’s name. He wanted to go into this as if he didn’t know anything about the people the case files were about. Finally, looking down, he grabbed the paper with your mother’s name on it and paled when he saw it. Looking over to the two of you, then the name again, he groaned. There was no getting out of this.

Hearing the front door, he gave the two of you a hard look. “Don’t do _anything_.”

You watched him walk out before getting up and climbed up on his chair. “You gonna get in trouble!” Claudia told you getting up.

“I wanna color!” You pouted, moving things around. The pen holder knocked over, some rolling off the end of the desk, some simply rolling a bit away. Leaning forward, you stretched your little arm to reach the paper in the printer.

In walked Negan carrying two happy meals. “What the fuck? How can you not listen?”

You shrugged. “We’re _three_.” That was all you could think of. At least that’s what your mother used to say to herself when she got mad. _Remember. They’re only three._


End file.
